Tan solo un paso
by XIMEN-ALE
Summary: Desde el regreso de todos de Edoras, Lucy empieza a comportarse diferente, en especial por una declaración que la hace darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Natsu. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, Hola! Un saludo enorme a todas y todos los lectores de fanfiction xD **_

_**Ésta es la primera vez que publico un fic pff, después de tanto tiempo de ser lectora por fin me animé jeje y bueno esta historia se me ocurrió apenas ayer en la noche, pensaba y fue lo que salió xD**_

_**Espero que les agrade, dejen sus críticas (constructivas xD) y me dicen si les agradó. Estimo que será una historia corta. Está ubicado después del regreso de Edoras, pero no se preocupen, no hay spoilers porque lo que sigue es diferente al manga, si hay les avisaré xD **_

_**Que comience la lectura!**_

Ya era tarde en la ciudad de Magnolia, aunque eso no me importó, yo seguí corriendo por esas solitarias calles, sólo quería salir de ese lugar. Ahora me comportaba como una verdadera cobarde, pero no pude evitarlo, no podía quedarme por más tiempo, no después de escuchar aquellas palabras que para algunos pudo ser una inocente broma o declaración, me afectó de sobremanera. Todos festejábamos felices nuestro regreso de Edoras en el gremio, pero más por el regreso de Lisanna, que resultó no estar muerta y eso nos dió mucho alivio a todos, aunque no conociera a Lisanna, supe por como la recibieron, que era una persona de verdad especial para todos. En especial para Natsu...

"Flashback"

—Nee Lisanna! ¡Nos alegra mucho que estés bien!  
—¡Sí! ¡Brindemos todos por su regreso!  
—¡Hermanaaaaa...!—Derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, Elfman.  
—Se los agradezco mucho a todos. Los extrañé tanto...

"Vaya... Todos están muy felices. Me alegro mucho que hayamos vuelto y que estemos todos reunidos"

Ahora Natsu se acercaba feliz y abraza a Lisanna por los hombros.  
—Hey Lisanna! Ahora que estás de vuelta, podremos hacer misiones juntos!  
—¡Aye!  
—Estaré encantada. — Lisanna sonrojada le sonríe a Natsu y el se sonroja igual y dirije su mirada a otro lado.  
—Se guuussssstan!—Vaya ese Happy si que es inoportuno...  
—¡¿Pero que demonios estás diciendo...?!  
—Ne Natsu, recuerda que Happy es nuestro hijo y formamos una familia, no es bueno pelear. Yo seré tu esposa, ¿Lo recuerdas?— Me sentí bastante extraña ante esa declaración, sentí como... Un enorme vacio en mí. No entiendo que es lo que me pasa, no es como si me gustara Natsu...  
—Ora, ora! Natsu y Lisanna?! ¡Que lindos!  
—Que bien escondido te lo tenías, eh Natsu.  
—O-oigan! ¿Y a ustedes qué? Quiero decir...  
—Y no lo niegas...!  
—Se guuussstan!

Empezó una ola de ovaciones hacia ellos, traté de ocultar las lagrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse. ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

—Eeh Lucy, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?  
—¿Lucy? ¿Pasa algo?  
—¡Ah! Gray, Erza. No, estoy bien— La voz se me quebró.  
—Lucy...—. Dijo Wendy preocupada.  
Empezaba a llamar la atención del gremio, pero oculté aún más mi rostro con mi cabello. En lo único que pude pensar fue en salir corriendo de ese lugar. Me levanté y me fui. Quise huir muy lejos en ese momento.

Sólo logré escuchar un grito antes de marcharme.  
—¡Hey, Lucyyy!

"Fin flashback"

Paré de golpe, era mejor ubicarme. Al parecer sin darme cuenta había llegado a mi casa. Que alivio...

Entré, cerré la puerta y la ventana y me recosté, sólo quería dormir, pero no se esfumaban aquellos pensamientos de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Natsu y Lisanna? Era más que obvio, crecieron juntos y según lo que me contaron, Lisanna era su mejor amiga y compañía antes de que supuestamente muriera. Solté un suspiro de cansancio.  
No puedo negarlo ya... Desde hace tiempo sospechaba que sentía algo más que amistad por Natsu. Tan sólo pensaba que era cosa de un rato, pero me dí cuenta que no puedo estar lejos de él. Las misiones con él, los momentos que pasamos en el gremio.

Abracé mi almohada y me recosté boca arriba, viendo hacia el techo. No quería creerlo, pero en realidad ya me he dado cuenta de que... Me había enamorado de Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí se encuentra el segundo capítulo. Quería aclarar que si es totalmente una historia NaLu, sólo que todo a su debido tiempo (:**

**Tenía pensado subir el capítulo el sábado, pero bueno, decidí por subirlo hoy para comenzar con el tercero xD no dejarlos tanto con la duda :P Sé que aún no hay nada romántico y así, pero tranquilos, ya saben como son Natsu y Lucy, uno es un total distraído nada bueno con estos asuntos y Lucy nunca lo quiere admitir xD**

**Agradezco sus bellos reviews también *-* me alegra mucho que les guste la historia.**

**Sin nada más que decir, que comience la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_**En el Gremio**_

Todos se preguntaban que era lo que podría haberle pasado a la maga de los espíritus tan de repente.

—¿Qué le sucede a Lucy-chan? ¿Se siente bien? — Preguntó Mirajane.

Erza pudo darse cuenta que al parecer, las palabras de Lisanna, sin querer, habían herido a Lucy. Se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Lucy veía a Natsu, aunque se portara de manera infantil y salvaje en muchas ocasiones, ella no dejaba de verle con un deje de admiración, seguridad y... Amor más que todo. Ella era muy obvia, —sonrió— después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos.

Observó a Natsu. El tonto aún no se había dado cuenta, pero todos podían ver la forma especial con la que trataba a Lucy. Era protector y siempre le transmitía mucha seguridad y felicidad —aunque fuera un cabezota que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor—, en opinión de Erza.

—¿Será bueno que vayamos a ver qué le pasa?

—No, es mejor dejarlo así.— Respondió seria, Erza

—¡Pero que dices Erza!

—Silencio, Natsu.— le envió una mirada severa.

—Waaaa!— Retrocedió un poco ante la dura mirada de su compañera.

—¿Estás segura? La ví muy mal.— Le dice en voz baja, Gray para que sólo ella pudiera escucharle.

—No te preocupes, yo iré con ella. No hagan desastre. —Gray sólo asintió, serio y Erza salió del gremio.

—No se preocupen, no pasa nada, parece que Lucy sólo se sintió un poco mal. Erza fue a ver como estaba.

—¿Lucy-san estará bien?

—No te preocupes Lisanna, Lucy es una chica fuerte.

—Espero que Lucy-chan no se sienta mal. —Dijo Levy, preocupada.

—¡Tengo que asegurarme que está bien! ¡Happy, vamos!

—¡Aye!

—No iría si fuera tú, Natsu. ¿Sabes lo que te hará Erza si la desobedeces?

A Natsu lo recorrió un escalofrío.  
—Bu-bueno, podremos saber como está mañana, jejeje.— Rió nerviosamente, pasando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Bien! ¡Que siga la fiesta! ¡Concurso de quien bebe más rápido!

—¡Oe, Cana! Tranquilízate un poco.— comentó alguien del gremio.

El maestro sólo observaba desde el centro del lugar a todos y la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

—Ah mis pequeños… crecen tan rápido, Snif.

Y así la fiesta continuó, aunque en esos momentos, Natsu ya no podía sentirse tranquilo.

Erza caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, hasta detenerse en un lugar en específico. Ya era tarde, pero para ella, era mejor asegurarse de que Lucy se encontrara bien.

—Tal ves ya esté dormida...— meditó un poco, —Entraré de todas formas. —Saltó hacia la ventana, la abrió de un solo golpe y gritó.

—Lucyyyy!

Lucy cayó de su cama —Waa! ¡Erza! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Quería saber como te encontrabas.

—¡¿Sólo eso?!—exclamó un poco irritada, hasta que se calmó. —No vuelvas a sorprenderme de esa manera— Suspiró.

—Y-yo, lo lamento mucho, soy una pésima amiga, por favor siéntete en el derecho de golpearme.— Dijo afligida, pero más que todo con mucho drama.

—N-no, no te preocupes, jejeje.— Rio nerviosa y restándole importancia, hasta que se percató de que ni siquiera había usado la puerta.

_¿Por qué no PUEDEN usar la puerta como personas normales?_

"En el gremio"

—¡Achuuu!— se escuchó el estornudo de Gray, Happy y Natsu.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— se preguntó Gray.

—¡¿De nuevo tratando de copiarme?!— Exclamó Natsu —¿Quieres pelea?

—JaJa, vamos flamita.

—¡Aye!— dijo Happy.

Y comenzaron otra de sus típicas peleas.

_**En casa de Lucy**_

—Lo siento Lucy, es que saliste muy apresurada del gremio, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—Y-yo, bu-bueno...— se sonroja —Verás...

—Es por Natsu, ¿Cierto?

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Erza la había tomado desprevenida y lo único que puso hacer fue ocultar su rostro con su cabello. No sabía que podría contestarle, aunque con su silencio era más que suficiente para que Erza entendiera toda la situación.

—Lucy, no tienes de que preocuparte, a veces Natsu es...

—No Erza— interrumpió bruscamente Lucy, dejando a una Erza totalmente sorprendida,— sé como es Natsu, no tienes por qué justificarlo— Lucy mantenía su rostro oculto tras el flequillo— sé que no lo conozco hace mucho, tal ves, como dices, no es muy consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero yo... —suspiró— No sé lo que me pasa, en estos momentos me siento confundida al respecto de lo que acaba de suceder, pero aun así...

—Te has enamorado de Natsu— la cortó de repente Erza.

—Tú, ¿Cómo has...?— Preguntó nerviosa y un poco sonrojada, por fin dirigiéndole una mirada.

—¿Cómo me he dado cuenta? Tu cara es como un libro abierto, Lucy.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Que vergüenza!_

Erza se coloca en cuclillas, a su altura, ya que Lucy en ningún momento tuvo la intención de pararse.

—No te preocupes, no lo diré a nadie, es mejor que tú se lo digas a Natsu cuando estés lista. —Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa cálida.

—De-decirle a Natsu lo que siento...? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Además ya has escuchado lo que han dicho en el gremio, y Lisanna... —su voz se quebró al recordar las palabras de Lisanna.

—Lucy, ni lo menciones. Estoy segura de que Natsu sólo ve a Lisanna como a una hermana, después de todo, acabamos de regresar, fue un shock para todos, saber que ella estaba bien. Ellos fueron unidos en el pasado, claro, pero sé que Natsu en verdad te aprecia, porque —le dirige una mirada pícara— Natsu te trata de manera especial a ti.

Lucy sorprendida por las palabras de Erza, se limpia las lágrimas que había estado derramando con el dorso de la mano.

—Muchas gracias— y le sonríe cálidamente.

Se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Lucy para que haga lo mismo.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece que tú y yo salimos a alguna misión juntas? Sólo tú y yo, servirá que te despejas un poco.

—Erza...— la mira sorprendida— Sí, muchas gracias.

—Mañana nos vemos a medio día en el gremio.

—¡Claro que sí! ... Ah, Erza... ¿Por qué no usas la puerta?

—¡Ah! Jajaja cierto, que tonta. Hasta luego Lucy, descansa bien.— Se dirige a la puerta y se detiene —Lucy, no llores más, todos están preocupados por ti.

—Sí, gracias por todo, eres una gran amiga.— le sonríe y Erza le devuelve el gesto.

—Adiós.

Una ves sola en el silencio de su habitación: "Si lo que dice Erza es cierto... Tal vez tenga una oportunidad, ¡Claro! ¡Lucy, nunca debes darte por vencida!"

—Sólo habrá que averiguar si él siente lo mismo por mí...

Aunque no muy convencida de sus propios pensamientos se dispuso a dormir.

Se acercó de nuevo a su cama y se acostó. Mañana iría de misión después de tanto tiempo. Después de algunos minutos se quedó totalmente dormida.

Una persona sale desde las sombras de la habitación y se acerca a la cama donde descansaba Lucy. Era Loke, desde que sintió a su dueña triste, quiso saber lo que le ocurría hasta que apareció Erza y se enteró de todo lo que sucedía con Lucy.

Con un suspiro cansado, la observó dormir un rato.

—Mi querida Lucy, no sabía que llegaría tan pronto el día en el que te enamoraras de alguien. ¡Aun así!, no dejaré que ese tonto te lastime, no derramarás otra lágrima.— Y Loke desapareció.

_

—Vaya~, que día tan pesado.— Decía Natsu mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies.

—Aye... —Volaba, más bien flotaba Happy.

—Estoy muerto.— Dicho esto, se dio cuenta que accidentalmente habían llegado a la casa de Lucy, la costumbre lo había arrastrado hasta ahí.  
Se detuvo y sólo observó la casa, sabiendo que Lucy ya estaría dentro.

**Flashback Natsu POV**

A esto sí le puedo llamar celebración, juntos como una familia. Me acerqué a Lisanna y la abracé por los hombros, se sentía bien estar juntos de nuevo.

—Hey Lisanna! Ahora que estás de vuelta, podremos hacer misiones juntos!

—Estaré encantada. — Ella se sonrojó y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también.

—Se guuussssstan!—Esta me la pagas, Happy.

—¡¿Pero que demonios estás diciendo...?!— Traté de defenderme.

Después de esto todo se volvió un caos, todos preguntabas de mi supuesta relación con Lisanna. ¿¡Que no entienden que es sólo mi amiga!?

—Ne Natsu, recuerda que Happy es nuestro hijo y formamos una familia, no es bueno pelear. Yo seré tu esposa, ¿Lo recuerdas?— Eso me tomó totalmente desprevenido. No sé a que venía al caso todo este asunto.

—Ora, ora! Natsu y Lisanna?! ¡Que lindos!

—Que bien escondido te lo tenías, eh Natsu.

—O-oigan! ¿Y a ustedes qué? Quiero decir... —Aquí empezamos de nuevo…

Después de tantos gritos, de la nada Lucy salió muy apresurada del gremio. Sentí que como si algo se me escapara de las manos, pero no pude hacer nada más que gritar.

—¡Hey, Lucyyy!

**Fin Flashback**

—Natsu, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

_Mañana le preguntaré que sucede_.

—No es nada... Sigamos, hay que llegar a casa.

—Aye.

Sólo la cabeza de Natsu ocupaba un pensamiento, más bien, lo ocupaba una persona. Lucy…

"¿Qué demonios me sucede…?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Buenas a todos mis queridos amigos lectores! Aquí rápido el tercer capítulo, espero no tener algún error D: según yo lo revisé, pero nunca falta el pequeño detalle xD**_

_**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Gracias por los reviews, ya va llegando lo interesante.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

De camino al gremio, Lucy a paso lento, recorría las calles de Magnolia, había despertado con un cierto malestar, pero ella estaba completamente segura de que no estaba enferma o al menos eso creía. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien en su misión.

En cuanto llegó al gremio, saludó alegremente a todos como siempre y se percató que cierta persona aún no se encontraba ahí.

—¡Lucy! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Ayer no te veías muy bien—. Le dijo Makao

—¿Ayer?— Pensó Lucy confundida. "Cierto... Ayer salí corriendo del gremio sin decir nada." —Eh... Yo ya me encuentro muy bien. Gracias por preocuparse—. Los saludó con una mano y se alejó de ahí.

"Menos mal que Natsu aún no llega... Si se entera que salgo de misión sólo con Erza... No quisiera ni imaginarme su reacción".  
Y de pronto a Lucy la rodeó un aura oscura.

"Ya basta Lucy! Deja de pensar en él" y suspiró. Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los bancos en la barra.

—Buenos días, Lucy-san— Le saludó amable Mirajane.

—Buenos días, Mira-san.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?— Le preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, gracias. — Le dijo un poco ansiosa. Mirajane pudo notar que estaba un poco nerviosa, constantemente golpeaba con sus dedos la mesa. Mantenía su mirada clavada en la entrada del gremio.

—Lucy-san, ¿Esperas a alguien? ¿Será que esperas a Natsu...?

Lucy se giró para verla, ella sólo mantenía su misma expresión calmada y su sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Te equivocas—. En realidad ella no lo esperaba a él, si estaba nerviosa porque se aparecería en el gremio en cualquier momento, pero ese no era el caso, se encontraba esperando a Erza, después de todo, era su primer misión juntas.

—En realidad esperaba a Erza, es que ayer me propuso hacer una misión, pero sólo nosotras, algo así como... Un tiempo de chicas?

—Ya veo. Te servirá para despejarte un poco, ¿Ne?—Después de decir aquello, puso una sonrisa un tanto enigmática. Lucy no quiso ni imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Mirajane en esos momentos.

De repente una mano se posa en su hombro.  
—Oe lucy, ¿Te sientes bien hoy? Ayer parece que saliste huyendo del gremio— Era Gray. Su amigo también se había preocupado por Lucy después de lo que sucedió ayer y no quedaba más que preguntarle.

—Gray!, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

—Así tendrás la conciencia— y rio.

—¡No es gracio...! ¡Aaahhh Gray, tu ropa!

—¿¡Cuándo pasó esto!?

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de repente y entrando por ahí se encontraba Erza.

—¡¿Qué demonios es este desastre?! ¡Han destruido parte del gremio!

"¿Eh?" Pensó Lucy muy confundida. Pasó su mirada por todo el gremio y hasta ahora pudo percatarse del gran desastre que había en él. Había llegado tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de todo el desastre. Suspiró.

—Gray...—Lo llamó Erza muy lentamente.  
A Gray lo recorrió un escalofrío

—Natsu lo empezó todo!

—¡¿Qué dices maldito exhibicionista?!— Le habló Natsu con rudeza. Apenas llegaba al gremio y escuchó que Gray le echaba la culpa de algo que él inició.

—¡Lo que oíste flamita!— Le retó Gray, acercándose amenazadoramente.

Erza se colocó detrás y con una gélida voz les riño —¿Acaso están peleando?

Natsu y Gray se abrazaron por los hombros rápidamente y negaron efusivamente.

—Limpien esto ahora.

—¡Aye, sir!— Rápidamente se alejaron de ahí y comenzaron a limpiar todo.

Mientras tanto Lucy vio toda la situación sin decir una sola palabra. Tanto alboroto hizo que Natsu ni siquiera se percatara de su presencia.

Lucy POV

Ahora que me había dado cuenta que en verdad me gustaba Natsu, no podía evitar sentirme algo incómoda en su presencia aún si no he hablado con él.

—Lucy, ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—Mm, claro. ¿Qué misión es la que haremos?— Pregunté queriendo saciar mi curiosidad, sólo espero que no tenga que implicar la destrucción de un lugar completo, muchas veces hemos tenido que pagar con la recompensa algo que Natsu siempre... Me detuve a pensar un momento y suspiré. Es cierto, él no iría con nosotros, al menos no habrá destrucción esta vez... Eso espero.

—Tenemos que ir a un pueblo de comerciantes, al parecer hay un grupo de bandidos que siempre llegan a causar problemas, parece que les han visto usar magia— hizo una pausa y continuo—, tal ves sean parte de algún gremio oscuro de bajo rango...

—Ya veo—. En ese momento no pude evitar observar a Natsu, él aún no sabía que me iría sólo con Erza, ¿reaccionará bien?

—Lucy, estás muy distraída—. Me di cuenta que también dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba observando.

—¿Quieres decirle a Natsu que nos iremos juntas?

—¿Crees que reaccione bien? Ya lo conoces, siempre nos recalca a todos eso del equipo...

—Tienes razón, pero podemos irnos ahora si quieres.

—No, está bien, mejor le diré que sólo nos iremos a una misión por unos días.

—De acuerdo Lucy. Te espero afuera, no tardes, hay un tren que tomar.

Lucy se dirigió a Natsu que de nuevo se encontraba discutiendo con Gray. Natsu comenzó a lanzar fuego por la boca y Gray se preparaba con su lanza de hielo.

Happy sólo lo alentaba más y hacía más alboroto que de costumbre, se le notaba muy feliz.

—¡Tú puedes Natsu!

Me sentía nerviosa, era algo totalmente estúpido, todos los días hablábamos, éramos buenos amigos y compañeros... Suspiré, tal ves sólo hasta ahí quedemos.

—Natsu, oye tengo algo que decirte.

Él logró escucharme entre su alboroto y sólo por un momento se detuvo, incluso Happy y Gray me prestaron atención. Happy sólo empezó con su risita socarrona y empezó a murmurar cosas.

—Se gussstan— Lo decía en un susurro.

"Maldito Happy"

—Ah Lucy! No te había visto! ¡Vayamos a una misión!

—¡Aye!

—E-eh pues verás... Erza y yo...

Pero Natsu la interrumpió rápidamente —Hablando de misiones, ¿Aún no llega Lisanna? Le prometí que haríamos algunas misiones juntos. —Dicho esto, mostró una de sus grandes sonrisas.

Me deprimió un poco la idea, no entiendo por qué, es algo tonto, no importaba si ella nos acompañaba a una misión, me sentía un poco celosa, aunque era obvio que sucedería ya que Natsu querría pasar tiempo con ella después de todo el tiempo perdido.

"¡Basta Lucy! No te distraigas, ¡Dile ahora!"

—Natsu escúchame, ayer hablé con Erza y ahora ella y yo...

—¡Happy! ¡Natsu! Buenos días!—. Lisanna llegó para abrazar a Happy y luego se dirigió a Natsu, dándole un fuerte abrazo también. Vi que Natsu sólo se sonrojó por el contacto. Yo no pude apartar mi mirada triste de aquella escena. —¿Qué haremos hoy chicos? Hay que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido—.

—¡Genial!— Dijo Natsu ya recuperado del momento.

—¡Vayamos a pescar— dijo Happy muy entusiasmado.

—Sí, genial. Ven Lisanna, el lago y el bosque donde siempre pescábamos, no ha cambiado nada.

Natsu la tomó de la mano y se la llevó apresuradamente acompañados de Happy.

Los tres empezaron a alejarse dejándome con las palabras en la boca, ni siquiera tuvieron la cortesía de despedirse. Ni siquiera... a Natsu pareció importarle mi presencia y lo que quería contarle. No tenía ninguna obligación para hacerlo y aun así quise hacerlo, soy una completa tonta.

POV normal

Lucy los observó alejarse y dirigirse a la salida del gremio, frunció ligeramente el seño y luchaba porque sus lágrimas no salieran, no frente a todos sus compañeros.

"Es muy injusto, todo por Lisanna..."  
No podía evitarlo, después de todo, ella es una chica con sentimientos y le dolió que simplemente la ignoraran. Apretó fuertemente los puños y bajó la mirada.

—Lucy.

Gray se había acercado a ella y había posado una mano en au hombro, espantándola, de nuevo.

—¡Ah, Gray! Te dije que no volvieras a asustarme así.

—Lucy— Gray le dijo su nombre tan serio que Lucy no pudo evitar sorprenderse. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Claro que Gray sospechaba porque esa actitud en la chica. La forma en que Natsu había ignorado a Lucy había sido muy grosero y en esos momentos sólo había querido golpearlo para que se diera cuenta que era lo que estaba causando. Comprendía que Lisanna era una amiga muy cercana para él y Happy, pero esa no era forma de tratar a su amiga.

Lucy frunció el seño y le dirigió una mirada decidida, Gray la miró un poco confuso por ese cambio de actitud.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego, me iré a una misión con Erza.

—¿Con Erza? ¿Sólo ustedes dos?

Lucy suavizó un poco la mirada. —Sí... Fue idea de ella, creo que será bueno para mí, cambiar un poco la rutina.

—Ya veo. Pues suerte.

—Gracias. Nos vemos en unos días. ¡Adiós Mira-san!

—Suerte en la misión Lucy-san—. Se despidió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Gray la observaba irse y sólo un pensamiento pudo cruzar su mente:

"Natsu, definitivamente eres idiota".

Ahora Lucy se acercó a la salida y vio a Levy a la entrada del gremio.

—¡Levy-chan! Me despido porque tengo una misión y Erza ya me espera.

Levy había mantenido su mirada seria hasta que Lucy se acercó. Había visto todo lo que había pasado y la manera en que Happy, Lisanna y Natsu habían ignorado a Lucy.

Levy le regaló una de sus sonrisas y le deseó suerte en su misión. Lucy la abrazó y se despidió.

Levy infló las mejillas molesta y susurró un "Natsu baka", y entró al gremio.

Lucy se acercó rápidamente a Erza que la esperaba con su inmenso equipaje.

—Tardaste. —Había visto a Natsu salir acompañado de Happy y Lisanna, con esta última, tomados de la mano. Había puesto sus brazos en su cintura y frunció el seño. Lucy seguía tardando e iba a ir por ella hasta que la vio acercarse.

—Lo siento mucho, es que pasaron muchas cosas adentro— dijo con un poco de amargura.

"Me imagino porque se puso así."

—Está bien. ¿Le has dicho a Natsu?

Lucy no quería que Erza supiera que él simplemente la había ignorado. Sería capaz de ir a darle un jalón de orejas por haber sido tan descortés y lo mejor para ella, era evitarse tantos problemas.

—Sí, claro. Parece que lo ha entendido, de todas formas él tiene mucho en que pensar y tiempo que pasar con Lisanna—. Lo había dicho en un tono triste, no podía fingir que nada pasaba frente a Erza, ya que estaba al tanto de toda la situación.

"Lucy, no sabes mentir" Pensó Erza con una débil sonrisa. Ella tampoco era experta en temas de romance, pero era muy observadora podía ver que Natsu no hacía más que hacerla sentir mal por sus atenciones con Lisanna. Lucy se había acostumbrado a las atenciones de Natsu con ella y desde que vino Lisanna, era más como una conocida. No culpaba a Lisanna, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Lucy no dijo nada más y Erza no quiso insistir.

—Bueno, ¡es hora de partir!

—¡Sí!— Alzó Lucy su puño con entusiasmo y emprendieron camino a la estación de Magnolia.

Natsu, Happy y Lisanna se dirigían a pescar a su lugar favorito de cuando eran pequeños. Ella se sentía muy feliz de poder estar en casa. Había extrañado demasiado a todos en el gremio, a sus queridos hermanos, a Happy, pero sobre todo, había extrañado el entusiasmo, alegría, presencia y sonrisas del dragón slayer. El Natsu de Edoras era alguien totalmente distinto aunque tuvieran el mismo rostro, nunca pudo establecer una buena relación de amistad con él.

Sonrió para sí misma. Todos habían cambiado mucho, habían pasado los años, hasta con más miembros nuevos contaban.

Lisanna POV

Habíamos llegado al lago y al detenernos, observé a Natsu. Había cambiado mucho, físicamente, aunque parecía el mismo chico alegre y temerario que conocía desde pequeña. Me sentía segura a su lado, todo el dolor que sentía cuando me di cuenta de que no podría verlo de nuevo, se había esfumado en un segundo. Desde que regresamos a Earthland, Natsu parecía más cercano, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado y eso me hacía muy feliz.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece Lisanna? No ha cambiado mucho— dijo Natsu dirigiendo la mirada a todas partes.

—¡Aye!

—Sigue igual de hermoso— le sonreí y se sonrojó un poco. En verdad no había cambiado nada, era muy lindo cuando se sonrojaba.

—Es un lugar bastante tranquilo. Muchas veces venimos con Lucy a pescar, aunque nunca puede atrapar nada y causa alborotos jiji— dijo Happy divertido.

—Ajajaja, es cierto. Lucy es escandalosa, grita por cualquier cosa. Pero es relajante venir aquí todos juntos después de una misión, a Lucy también le gusta... —Natsu dijo lo ultimo con una mirada serena y una sonrisa tranquila, observando el panorama. Pude notar que esa chica Lucy era una persona muy importante para Happy y Natsu ahora. Por la forma en que decía su nombre, se notaba que le tenía un gran aprecio.

Me sentí un poco celosa al saber que por la mirada de Natsu, pensaba en ella. No sabía que había pasado todo este tiempo que estuvo ausente, pero estaba perdiendo terreno.

Le había dicho a Lucy cuando regresamos que nunca se alejara de Natsu, pero no sabía que para él, ella pudiera significar tanto.

Aún me gustaba Natsu, lo supe cuando lo había vuelto a tener frente a mis ojos, no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidada pero a la vez muy feliz.

Lucy era una buena chica, no me desagradaba, pero al momento es que llegué al gremio mis impulsos pudieron más conmigo.

Flashback Lisanna POV

Llegaba al gremio muy feliz, el día de ayer había sido de lo mejor, todos celebrábamos nuestro rencuentro y se los agradecí mucho a todos. Entré por las grandes puertas y empecé a buscar con la mirada a cierta persona.

"¡Ah! Lo encontré" Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia él pero de pronto Lucy aparece frente a él. Natsu le prestó atención de inmediato y me sentí un poco frustrada.

Empezó a hablar de algo que no pude distinguir bien, pero Natsu la interrumpió

—Hablando de misiones, ¿Aún no llega Lisanna? Le prometí que haríamos algunas misiones juntos. — Después mostro una gran sonrisa sólo como él sabe, era mi momento de entrada.

Pasé a un lado de Lucy y saludé.

—¡Happy! ¡Natsu! Buenos días!— Abracé primero a Happy y después estrujé a Natsu en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo. —¿Qué haremos hoy chicos? Hay que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido—.

—¡Genial!— me contestó ya un poco más relajado.

—¡Vayamos a pescar!— dijo Happy muy entusiasmado.

—Sí, genial. Ven Lisanna, el lago y el bosque donde siempre pescábamos, no ha cambiado nada.

Natsu me tomó de la mano, para mi sorpresa y me guio fuera del gremio. Observé de reojo donde se encontraba Lucy y su mirada se dirigía al piso y la cubría con el flequillo.

"Esto no está bien, Lisanna" me regañé mentalmente "Tú no eres así".

—Ya extrañábamos todo esto— habló Natsu sorprendiéndome —Estamos juntos de nuevo— Él me dirigió una gran y sincera sonrisa que hizo sonrojarme.

—Sí— contesté y apreté más mi mano a la suya.

Fin flashback

Me había sentido satisfecha en aquel momento, pero me doy cuenta ahora que no actué de la mejor manera con Lucy.

No pude evitar que estos celos salieran, es sólo que simplemente se me hizo fácil y consideré que tengo más derechos con Natsu.

Ya lo había decidido, haría lo que fuera por Natsu, ahora yo me daba cuenta que aún sentía por Natsu lo mismo que años atrás y sólo tal ves, lo que había sentido por él todos estos años.

"Yo aún seguía enamorada de Natsu".

_**Estación de Magnolia.**_

Me giré un poco sorprendida, no es como si alguien me hubiera estado observando o hecho algo, simplemente pude sentir que algo ya no andaba bien, era como si algo fuera a pasar, no sabía si fuera algo bueno o malo, pero era un presentimiento que no pude ignorar en varios minutos.

Presentí que algo estaba a punto de cambiar…

_**Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, ya pronto llega lo interesante D: espero jaja bueno prometí actualizar pronto así que sólo espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews TwT me siento feliz de que les esté agradando. **_

_**Todas sus sugerencias o críticas son bienvenidas, no duden en decirme si va bien el fic :D si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar, díganmelo.**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Merece algún review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien aquí llego con otro capítulo de _Tan sólo un paso_ xD espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, perdón por la tardanza, quería subir cap. el jueves pero estaba totalmente seca, con tantos trabajos en la universidad no me había podido tomar un tiempo para escribir la continuación, sólo espero que este capítulo si cumpla con sus expectativas.**

**También perdonen lo corto, pero en verdad que he tenido prisa para terminarlo, prometo que el siguiente estará mejor y será más largo.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y el pequeño grupo conformado por Natsu y Happy, acompañados por Lisanna seguían su camino a través del bosque para poder llegar al gremio, estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se había tornado de un bello color escarlata y tonos dorados.

El ambiente que los rodeaba era bastante tranquilo, el río seguía su curso y el viento soplaba como una bella sinfonía.

Todo transcurría normal hasta que la peliblanca se paró de golpe, observó melancólica hacia el horizonte y dirigió su mirada al refugio donde ella y el dragón slayer habían cuidado de Happy.

—Lisanna, ¿estás bien?— preguntó su amigo Natsu extrañado, hasta que se percató de que se encontraban en un lugar que le traía varios recuerdos.

—Estoy bien. Es un poco triste, ver este lugar después de tanto tiempo me trae muchos recuerdos... Momentos que pasamos tú y yo en este lugar— esto último lo dijo para sí misma en un murmullo y un poco sonrojada, pero la frase no pasó desapercibida por Natsu, que escuchó perfectamente lo que había pronunciado su Amiga, por qué eso eran ¿No? Sólo amigos.

—¡Aye! Que buenos momentos "pasaron" ustedes jijiji. —Rio de manera burlona, colocando sus patitas sobre su boca. Happy, que no había perdido detalle de lo dicho por la peliblanca, decidió que era hora de marcharse al gremio solo. —Se gusssstan. — Dijo por último en un susurro el gato travieso antes de partir.

—Happy espera, ¡¿Por qué nos dejas?!— Dijo el pelirosa con la intención de seguir a su azulado compañero hasta que sintió unos delgados brazos rodearlo por la espalda. Volteó su mirada hacia la peliblanca, sorprendido.

—Lisanna, ¿qué...?

—Prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar, siempre vas a estar a mi lado— Le decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que lo abrazaba con más fuerza, —No quiero que te alejen de mi lado, Natsu. Nada ni NADIE — Dijo esto último recalcando más sus palabras como una evidente indirecta, pero que obviamente, él no entendió.

Natsu se deshace del agarre y voltea en dirección a ella y le corresponde el abrazo, rodeando sus hombros.

—No te preocupes, siempre estaremos juntos, somos una familia, somos un gran gremio y nunca te dejaremos sola — Dicho esto, Natsu mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Lisanna se sintió decepcionada por las palabras del dragón slayer, ella sabía más que nadie que este tipo de situaciones no eran el fuerte del Dragneel, prácticamente en ese momento se le estaba declarando y él sólo pudo crear una gran brecha en sus sentimientos y una gran confusión.

Ella no desaprovechó más la situación y para sorpresa de Natsu, lo besó inesperadamente en la comisura de sus labios.  
Él no pudo reaccionar y la miró sorprendido.

—Me gustas Natsu, no te quiero sólo como un amigo, menos como un hermano— Decía esto sonrojada y apartando su mirada —Quiero que siempre estés a mi lado, porque y-yo te amo.

—Lisanna…— La miró sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de par en par —Lo siento, pero yo no...

—¡No lo digas, por favor! Tú prometiste... Prometiste nunca dejarme sola, irías a buscarme si algún día yo me iba. —La pequeña Strauss comenzó a derramar más lágrimas. Natsu ya no soportaba más la situación, odiaba ver llorar a las personas cercanas a él y más sabiendo que era en parte por su culpa. Claro que él lo había prometido, pero sintió una gran impotencia cuando supuestamente no había muerto, saber que él no pudo estar ahí para ella, para salvarla.

El sol bajaba más, acercándose a la oscuridad de la noche, los sollozos de la peliblanca era lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque.  
Él sabía que no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Lisanna, había algo que lo impedía. De repente, a la mente de Natsu se le vino una imagen de cierta rubia, recordó aquella sonrisa que lo hacía sentir bien y de alguna forma vivo. Lisanna era una persona muy especial para él, pero más que todo era un sentimiento fraternal y de protección lo que sentía por la peliblanca.

Frustrado y en contra de sus confusos sentimientos, la abrazó sorpresivamente. La Strauss quedó totalmente perpleja ante el contacto, ahora era ella la que no sabía que hacer ante esa situación.

—Prometí que nunca te abandonaría, dije que siempre iba a protegerte, que siempre estaría allí cuando me necesitaras, que iría por ti a donde sea que estuvieras en peligro. Yo... Te quiero— A Lisanna por un momento se le iluminaron los ojos hasta escuchar la frase que le rompería el corazón —Pero lo siento, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Eres como una hermana para mí —Se separó de ella y bajó su mirada, le dolía ver la mirada de su amiga, se sentía un poco culpable.

—Es por ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella?

—Lucy, lo haces por ella, te has olvidado de mí y ahora prefieres estar con ella, me han contado que pasas mucho tiempo con ella —lo mira con reproche y eleva la voz— ¡No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por Lucy! ¿Qué pasó con todos los momentos que pasamos nosotros? No soy tonta, veo tu mirada cuando la observas, con... —Ni siquiera pudo terminar aquella frase. Le dolía demasiado de sólo pensarlo.

—Lo siento...— Lo que más le dolió a la peliblanca fue que en ningún momento negó las palabras que le dijo hace un momento, todo apuntaba que era cierto.

La mente de Natsu era un manojo de confusión, no sabía que pensar al respecto. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y dirigió su mirada al suelo. No era de esas personas que se acobardaban y no daban la cara a las personas, pero en aquellos momentos no sabía como reaccionar ante su amiga, porque así la veía, como una amiga y hermana.

—En verdad lo siento... —Dijo repitiendo en un susurro.

Ella alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules.

—Natsu, ¡Eres un idiota!— Y dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al gremio.

El pelirosa simplemente mantenía su mirada baja y los puños fuertemente apretados. Observó el lugar por donde se había marchado la pequeña Strauss.

¿De verdad había hecho lo correcto? No podía engañarse así mismo, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse culpable, le había prometido protegerla siempre y él le había fallado.

Empezó a caminar, frunció el seño y mantuvo la frente en alto. Se dirigió de nuevo al gremio, no podía dejar las cosas así como así. Él tenía la obligación de arreglarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un pueblo alejado de Magnolia, dos hermosas chicas se dirigían a la salida de la estación de tren.

—Parece que nos ha tomado más tiempo de lo planeado en llegar hasta aquí.

—Así parece. —Contestó la chica de cabellos escarlata. —Será mejor ir al lugar donde nos hospedaremos y mañana ir con el cliente para poder comenzar con la misión.

—Creo que sería lo mejor. — La rubia puso atención a su alrededor. Le parecía un pueblo bastante tranquilo para ser molestado con bandidos magos de un gremio oscuro. Ya bastante experiencia tenía con este tipo de sujetos que no les importa nadie más que ellos mismos.

—No te confíes, mantente alerta.

—De acuerdo.

Erza y Lucy caminaron por las tranquilas calles de aquel pueblo, sin percibir ningún poder mágico.

Llegaron al hotel, les entregaron las llaves de las habitaciones y se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

—Y dime Lucy, ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de Natsu?— Preguntó directo y sin rodeos la pelirroja una vez dentro de la habiación.

La mencionada se sonrojó furiosamente y sólo atinó a tartamudear. —P-pe-pero Erza, ¿Po-por qué t-tan de repe-pente?

La Scarlet sólo soltó una risa por el nerviosismo de su amiga.

—Jaja, eres una ternura Lucy. Vamos no seas tímida. —Y le sonrió de manera juguetona.

—Pues... Es un chico increíble, es un tonto y distraído que le encanta entrar a mi casa sin permiso, sin ofender —dice rápidamente a Erza— pero es valiente, amable, siempre se preocupa por el gremio y todos sus amigos que lo conforman.— A Lucy le vinieron recuerdos de los momentos en el gremio, las peleas, las reconciliaciones. —Es digno de admirar, es fuerte. — De un momento a otro, a la rubia se le olvidaba que estaba acompañada de Erza, sólo con los momentos pasados con Natsu estaban en su mente y sentía que hablaba consigo misma. —Su mirada… es decidida y… su sonrisa.— Dios, como amaba su sonrisa, hasta en los momentos más difíciles era capaz de mostrar su sonrisa hasta a sus más poderosos enemigos y la hacía sentir que todo iba a estar bien, que nada le pasaría, se sentía totalmente segura en su presencia.

Terminó de decir eso y sonrió más para sí misma gracias a que una imagen de la sonrisa de su atarantado amigo, le vino a la cabeza y su mirada se llenaba de ese brillo que sólo aparecía cuando se está enamorado. Se abrazó así misma.

La Scarlet no pudo evitar sonreír por la felicidad de su amiga, ella en verdad se había enamorado en serio de Natsu, pudo notarlo por la mirada llena de amor cuando le decía todo relacionado al dragón slayer.

Sonrió pícaramente y habló por fin:

—Hey, Tierra llamando a Lucy.

—Eh... — Hasta ese momento se percató de que había dicho todas esas cosas de Natsu frente a Erza, se sonrojó más que antes y no pudo evitar sentirse muy avergonzada, ¿en verdad había sido ella la que había dicho todo eso?

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, me parece increíble todo lo que has dicho, pero yo en verdad te apoyo. Él es una gran persona y yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites, cuenta conmigo.— Le dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias…

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron. —Bien, será mejor que descansemos por hoy, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien. Que descanses y gracias por todo.

—Para eso estamos las amigas.

* * *

Un apresurado Natsu llega al gremio buscando a alguien con la mirada, quedaban pocos magos en el lugar, así que no le tomó bastante tiempo saber que ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

El pelirosa se acerca rápidamente a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane.

—¿Has visto a Lisanna?

Con una sonrisa típica de Mirajane, le responde calmadamente. —Oh sí, ella llegó hace un rato, pero ya se ha ido a su habitación, dijo que no se sentía bien y que tenía que descansar.

—Mmmm, ya veo... — De nuevo observó el gremio y las personas que seguían en él, de verdad que no habían muchos miembros, ¿tan tarde sería? Sólo se hallaban unos pocos; Gray, Gajeel y Lily charlando, Juvia al lado de Gray echando sus corazones, Levy se encontraba leyendo un libro, Cana tomando y Elfman con Evergreen, Wendy, Charle y Happy en otra mesa. Ni siquiera el maestro se veía a los alrededores.

Se percató de pronto de la ausencia de Lucy.

_¿Dónde está? ¿Estará en su casa?_

—¿Buscas a alguien en particular?

—Eh… Sí, ¿sabes si Lucy ya se fue a su casa?

—¿Qué no sabías? Ella se fue con Erza a una misión, partieron a medio día.

—¡¿Qué qué?! — Gritó tan alto que todos los que se encontraban ahí le prestaron total atención a la reacción del dragón slayer.

—Sí, ella me dijo que iría sola con Erza a una misión, ya sabes… Un tiempo de chicas. —Y le guiñó un ojo la peliblanca.

Gray y Levy que estaban al tanto de toda la situación, se acercaron a donde se encontraba Natsu.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—Ella trató de decírtelo antes de marcharse, pero nunca le hiciste caso por irte con Lisanna.— Se escuchó que le decía la MacGarden en modo de reproche. —Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de despedirte, la dejaste ahí solamente. Eso estuvo muy mal.— Elevó la voz la pequeña Levy.

—¿Qué…?— ¿_Acaso yo había hecho eso?_

Flashback

_**Natsu, oye tengo algo que decirte.**_

—_**Ah Lucy! No te había visto! ¡Vayamos a una misión!**_

—_**¡Aye!**_

—_**E-eh pues verás... Erza y yo...**_

—_**Hablando de misiones, ¿Aún no llega Lisanna? Le prometí que haríamos algunas misiones juntos. —**_

—_**Natsu escúchame, ayer hablé con Erza y ahora ella y yo...**_

_**En ese momento, llegó Lisanna muy entusiasmada.**_

—_**¡Happy! ¡Natsu! Buenos días! ¿Qué haremos hoy chicos? Hay que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.**_

Fin Flashback

Después de eso, sólo recuerda que él se marchó junto con su amigo azul y su amiga Lisanna.

Chocó su mano con su frente, —¡Pero que tonto soy!— Y dicho esto, salió muy apresurado del gremio.

—Hey, ¡¿a dónde crees que te diriges?!— Le dijo molesta la peliazul.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos, no puede ir a ningún lado de todas formas, ni siquiera sabe a dónde se fueron Erza y Lucy.— Dijo el mago de hielo.

—¿Entonces?

—Tal vez sólo ha ido a comprobarlo por sí mismo, ya lo conoces. Es un completo idiota.— Dijo el dragón slayer de metal.

En otra mesa, donde se encontraban Charle, Wendy y Happy que había presenciado toda la situación:

—Siempre lo he dicho, Natsu es un idiota para este tipo de cosas— Dijo el gato azulado elevando las patas a la altura de sus hombros como quien quiere la cosa y restándole importancia.

—No ayudas en nada.— Dijo molesta Charle.

—Natsu-san es una persona muy distraída, mira que no haberse dado cuenta de que ella quería decirle algo importante y haberse marchado así como así, pobre Lucy-san.— Dijo suspirando la dragón slayer del cielo.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Gajeel, es un completo idiota.

—Charle, no digas esas cosas .— Le reprochó apenada, Wendy.

* * *

Natsu llegó como rayo a la casa de Lucy, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Entró como de costumbre a la casa y vio que estaba todo en completo silencio y en total oscuridad.

—En verdad que he sido estúpido.

Con tanto ajetreo en el gremio, ya hasta había olvidado que había ido a buscar a Lisanna sólo para poder explicarle bien las cosas, y lo único que ocupaba la mente de Natsu en esos momentos era la maga estelar.

* * *

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraban Erza y Lucy, en un lugar sumido en la oscuridad, se encontraban dos siluetas hablando:

—Mis informantes me han dicho que un par de magos de Fairy Tail han llegado al pueblo, mi señor.

—¿Magos? Y de Fairy Tail. ¿Sus nombres?

—La poderosa Titania, Erza Scarlet y… una maga de espíritus estelares, Lucy Heartfilia, mi señor.

—Ya veo… Esto se pondrá muy interesante. ¿Cómo marcha el plan?

—Los magos de Fairy Tail no se han percatado que nosotros hemos enviado la misión, piensan que fue enviado por alguien del pueblo desesperado por los destrozos en el pueblo.

Una risa macabra resonó en el lugar.

—Entonces todo va conforme al plan, lástima que el dragón slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel, no haya venido a la misión, es una parte esencial para poner en marcha el verdadero plan.

—No se preocupe, mi señor; con mi magia haré de unas excelentes títeres a ese par de magas del gremio para que lo traigan directamente hacia usted.

Una sonrisa resaltó de entre toda la oscuridad del lugar.

—Que empiece entonces.

* * *

**Bien, lo dejaré hasta aquí, sé que no es mucho, pero sepan comprenderme jeje **

**Como ven estamos llegando al nudo de la historia y falta para el climax, claro, pero como ya había mencionado antes, no espero que sea una historia muy larga, no sé cuantos capítulos más me tome terminarla pero no se preocupen, aún queda bastante historia que contar.**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo y los consejos. Contesto todos sus reviews por mp :) gracias de nuevo, me despido.**

**XIMEN-ALE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón, perdón, perdón! Los trabajos en la universidad apenas si me han dado tiempo de pasarme por aquí, he tenido la idea en la cabeza, pero ni un sólo día para poder ponerme a escribir. Estoy apenada porque ya pasaron como dos semanas que no había actualizado y en verdad lo siento.**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que recompense un poco el tiempo que me tardé en publicar el capítulo. Mañana empiezo exámenes así que no sé si de igual manera pueda actualizar pronto, pero no tardaré tanto, ¡lo juro! jeje**

**Sin más, aquí está el cap. y una cosa xD**

_Pensamientos_

**Sí, eso era jaja ya lo demás uds. saben. Aparecerán dos personajes de la otra obra de Mashima _Rave Master_, si han leído el manga supongo que los identificarán jeje si no, no importa xD pueden _googlearlos._**_  
_

**__Disclaimer: Rave Master y Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Caminaba tranquila por las calles de Magnolia, el clima parecía triste pues estaba a punto de llover. Seguí caminando cabizbaja, había algo que estaba olvidando, sé que yo estaba en otro lugar haciendo otra cosa...

¡La misión! ¡Erza! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Sin darme cuenta había caminado hasta adentrarme un poco al bosque. Continué y llegué a un lindo lugar, había una hermosa puesta de Sol, que a pesar del clima podía apreciarse un poco, había como una pequeña casa hecha de paja también y frente a ella... ¿Una lápida?

Escuché pasos acercándose y por impulso me oculté en algunos arbustos cerca, dos personas se acercaron y delante mis ojos aparecieron Natsu y Lisanna. ¿Qué hacían aquí?

—JAJA Natsu, eres tan lindo.

—Agh, no lo digas de esa forma.— Dijo Natsu muy sonrojado. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo de lo que yo no quería enterarme, tenía que salir de aquí antes de que ellos se percataran de mi presencia. ¡Tengo que salir ahora!

—Natsu…— Abrazó Lisanna rodeando el cuello del pelirosa y él correspondió abrazándola por la cintura. —Te amo.— Y lo besó.

Las lágrimas viajaron libremente por mis mejillas, mi cuerpo no podía moverse, no podía soportarlo, abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura demasiado cruel; quería desaparecer, olvidar todo, olvidar al chico que ahora frente a mis ojos correspondía el beso de la albina, el único chico que en verdad he amado se estaba alejando de mí frente a mis ojos.

"_**Serás mi esposo, ¿lo recuerdas?" **_Aquella frase que Lisanna dijo en el gremio ese día no se iba de mi cabeza, simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Todo el ambiente se tornó negro de pronto, estaba arrodillada con la mirada hacia el suelo con lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos.

—Lucy…

Esa voz…

—Lo siento Lucy, yo amo a Lisanna.

Lo sabía, lo había visto con mis ojos, no tienes por qué seguir recordándomelo. Alcé la vista y ahora me veías con esa mirada de lástima en los ojos. No lo hagas.

—Natsu…— Se iba alejando poco a poco, alcé la mano queriendo alcanzarlo, pero ya no tenía caso, él ahora tiene a Lisanna de nuevo, la amiga de la infancia que siempre estuvo con él y creyó siempre. La chica que le gustaba.

—No… Por favor, no te vayas…

* * *

—¡Lucy!

—Ahh— La rubia despertó demasiado exaltada, respiraba con rapidez y lágrimas seguían danzando por su rostro.

_Sólo fue un sueño…_

—Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?— Erza se sorprendió cuando Lucy la abrazó fuertemente como una niña pequeña y llorando como cuando uno sueña con monstruos.

Ella abrazó fuertemente a la maga y acarició suavemente sus cabellos. —Tranquila, ha sido un mal sueño.— No podía soportarlo, el simple hecho de saber que Natsu pudiera estar enamorado de Lisanna le partía el alma. No es que fuera sólo por la albina, si no cualquier chica, saber que él no pudiera corresponderle y recibir aquella mirada como en su sueño, no quería que pasara, antes de eso prefería que todo siguiera igual que antes.

Ambas permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que la maga estelar se calmó.

_Se ha dormido._

—Natsu…— Dijo entre sueños Lucy. Ahora lo entendía todo, tenían que aclarar cuanto antes su situación antes de que su amiga saliera más afectada, no podía permitir que Lucy siguiera sufriendo y menos por algo de lo cual no estaba segura.

—Que complicado.— Acomodó a la rubia en su cama y Erza se dirigió a la suya. Eran las 4:00 am, aún tenían algunas horas antes de comenzar con la misión, sólo esperaba que se sintiera mejor cuando despertara.

—¿Qué es esta sensación…?— Se sentía observada, miró directo hacia la ventana pero no había nadie, sólo se podían ver a los árboles meciéndose por la brisa y el techo de algunas casas.

Frunció el ceño, pero volvió a recostarse, pero ya no pudo dormir tranquila.

* * *

Amanecía completamente en todo el reino de Fiore. Las personas despertaban y seguían su normal rutina de todos los días.

—Ne, Natsu despierta. Ya amaneció.— Le decía el pequeño gato azul a su pelirosado amigo, que por cierto se encontraba dormido en la cama de Lucy.

Happy lo jaló de las mejillas pero aun así, el mago de fuego seguía sin despertarse.

—Espera Lucy, 5 minutos más.— Tomó a Happy y lo abrazó sin dejarlo moverse.

—Nat…su, no… res…piro.—

—Eres muy suave, Lucy…

El pequeño amigo del Salamander se las arregló para zafarse de su amigo, se percató del último comentario del mago.

—Jiji, soñando con Lucy de nuevo. Se guusssstan .— Decía el travieso gato con sus patas en la boca. —¡Natsu! ¡Lucy te espera y está tomando un baño!

Happy se encontraba volando encima de él mientras gritaba todo aquello y no pudo prevenir lo que seguía. Natsu se despertó y levantó la cabeza tan rápido que dio de lleno en la cabeza del pequeño azulado y salió volando hacia la pared más cercana.

—Eso… dolió.— El pobre gato resbaló de la pared hacia el suelo.

—Eh? ¿Happy? ¿Qué sucede?

Happy, aún con la cara hacia la pared, levantó una de sus patitas y señaló hacia la ventana. Ya había amanecido. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido, había llegado tan apresurado a la casa de Lucy y se percató de que en efecto, ella no se encontraba ahí, sus amigos del gremio habían tenido razón y ella se había marchado a una misión. La habitación de Lucy estaba tan inundada de su olor que no pudo resistirse y marcharse, así que se recostó y después quedó profundamente dormido.

—Lo siento amigo.

—Aye…

—Vayamos al gremio, tal vez tengan noticias de Erza y Lucy.

—A eso he venido, Natsu.— Decía Happy algo molesto por el golpe.

—Ya dije que lo siento.

Salieron de la casa de la maga estelar y se dirigieron a paso apresurado hacia el gremio.

**En el gremio**

—¡Ja! A que puedo beber más rápido que tú!

—Tan temprano y bebiendo, Cana.— Decía Makao.

—¡Aceptar un reto es de hombres!— Decía un entusiasmado Elfman.

Mientras tanto una decaída peliblanca se encontraba sentada en la barra charlando con su hermana Mirajane:

—Vamos Lisanna, anímate un poco, ¿Sí? ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa?

—Nee-san no me siento con animos ahora —suspira— Lo siento. —Le muestra una sonrisa de disculpa a su hermana.

—Entiendo.

De pronto, un estruendoso sonido se escucha en la puerta indicando que alguien había llegado, Lisanna se temía lo peor, esa manera de entrar no podía ser más que…

—¡Hola a todos!— Dijo el dragón slayer de fuego acompañado de su inseparable amigo.

—¡Aye!

—Siempre tan escandaloso, flamita.

—Nadie te preguntó, cubo de hielo.

Natsu y Gray chocaron sus frentes y empezó una furiosa batalla de miradas.

—¿Quieres pelea?

—¡Tú puedes Gray-sama!— Gritaba Juvia con corazones en los ojos

_Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me vea, no puedo verlo ahora, no es el momento. _Pensaba Lisanna muy apresurada, se levantó de su banco y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hasta…

—¡Hey Lisanna, espera! Tenemos que hablar.

_Demonios._

La albina volteó y lo vio de reojo pero sin dejar de darle la espalda. Natsu se acercó a ella rápidamente, pero Lisanna se alejó y mantuvo su distancia con él. El pelirosa sabía muy bien por que el comportamiento de su amiga, pero él no podía dejar las cosas así.

—Vayamos afuera.— Salió por la puerta y la peliblanca lo siguió sin dirigirle alguna palabra.

Todo el gremio había quedado en total silencio apreciando la escena que acababa de suceder (como siempre), era totalmente extraño el comportamiento de la peliblanca con el mago de fuego, ella siempre le sonreía y estaba junto a él, no mantenía su distancia como había pasado hace unos momentos.

—Happy, ¿tú sabes qué es lo que sucede con estos dos?— Preguntó un curioso Romeo, rodeado de otros compañeros del gremio.

—Para cosas del amor, estos dos pueden ser muy tontos, en especial Lucy.— Dijo más para sí mismo el gato azul, que para sus compañeros. ¿Qué tenía que ver Lucy en todo esto? Se preguntaban todos.

Dejando a todos enigmáticos, Happy se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban Wendy y Charle hablando.

—Pobre, se le ha pegado lo estúpido por estar tanto tiempo con Natsu.— Decía con falsa pena el mago de hielo, también sorprendido por el inesperado arranque de su amigo por hablar con Lisanna y haber dejado a medias una de sus peleas.

_Esto ya no es normal. El amor hace estúpida a la gente. _Pensó Gray hasta que sintió la insistente mirada de alguien, volteó de reojo y vio a Juvia muy sonrojada y con esa mirada de corazón tan insistente. El mago se sonrojó y se alejó de ahí rápidamente.

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Eres tan genial!

* * *

Las dos magas se encontraban en total silencio en la habitación preparándose para empezar con la misión. La rubia se encontraba algo apenada.

—Erza, siento lo de anoche, te desperté a mitad de la noche.

—¿Qué dices? No te preocupes, todos tenemos problemas y a veces necesitamos a un buen amigo para que nos acompañe, necesitabas desahogarte, no te culpo por eso, pero hoy necesito que te concentres, es mejor terminar la misión rápido para poder volver lo más pronto que se pueda a Magnolia.

—Bien.— Dijo la maga estelar decidida.

_Regresando a Magnolia, tengo que aclarar todo, así tenga que confesarme… ¡No! Aún no estoy lista para eso. _Pensaba Lucy con cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos con el puño fuertemente cerrado frente su pecho.

—¿Estás lista?— Erza la saca de pronto de su ensoñación.

—Sí, vamos.

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron con el cliente. Las calles estaba vacías, la gente sólo se asomaba por alguna de las ventanas de su casa y observaban detenidamente a las dos magas de Fairy Tail.

—Esto es incómodo.

—Parece como si tuvieran miedo de las calles, esos bandidos deben ser más peligrosos de lo que pensamos.

—Es un gremio oscuro después de todo.— Contestó Lucy algo molesta, no soportaba la idea de que había magos que malgastaban sus vidas haciendo miserable la de otras personas, eso no era justo.

—Tranquila, podrás desquitarte todo lo que quieras cuando los encontremos.

_Sólo espero que terminemos esto rápido, waa._

Llegaron a una enorme mansión, estaba muy bien cuidada y en orden, parecía como de esas historias de mafiosos como las que había leído la rubia alguna vez. Parece que los bandidos ni siquiera habían tocado o al menos acercado a la mansión.

_Esto es muy extraño… No me da buena espina este lugar._

Tocaron y un hombre las recibió.

—Somos…

—El jefe las ha estado esperando, por favor pasen por aquí.

Ambas magas se miraron a los ojos un momento y luego siguieron a aquel hombre. Bastante corpulento y alto.

Se dirigieron a un enorme salón donde se encontraba sentado un hombre y a un lado de él otro hombre, que por cierto ya se le notaban mucho los años.

—Mi señor, ellas son las magas de Fairy Tail que han venido a realizar la misión que hemos encomendado al gremio.

—Ya veo.

Erza se adelantó y habló:

—Por favor, quisiera que me informaran los detalles de la misión y si se pudiera, algo de información acerca de aquel gremio oscuro y sus integrantes. Eso hará más satisfactoria la realización de la misión y por supuesto será más rápido.

El hombre que estaba sentado en la gran silla detrás de la mesa, hizo una señal a su sirviente que se encontraba a su lado indicándole que hablara.

_Este hombre… me inquieta. _Pensaba Lucy viendo aquel hombre que parecía ser el jefe. Grande, bastante musculoso, rubio y con ropas extrañas, parecía más bien él el villano.

—Bien, como hemos puesto en el anuncio, parece que un gremio oscuro ha estado ahuyentando a la gente de la ciudad, aprovechándose. La gente ya no sale de sus casas por miedo, ni siquiera dejan que alguien salga de este pueblo. No sabemos exactamente el paradero del gremio o escondite de estos tipos, pero esperamos que ustedes puedan encontrarlo y deshacerse de ellos. Según mis informantes utilizan un tipo de magia muy rara, entran por completo en tu subconsciente y te hacen vivir tus peores pesadillas…— Esto último lo hizo con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Dicho esto, el extraño hombre dirigió su mirada a Lucy, como examinándola.

La maga estelar sólo observaba a su compañera, mientras que Erza observaba detenidamente a aquel hombre. Cuando dirigió su mirada a Lucy, vio en sus ojos la mirada cuando penetras lo más profundo del ser, viendo a través de tu alma, leyendo tus pensamientos y descubriendo los secretos más profundos de una persona.

—Nos marchamos ahora, comenzaremos con la búsqueda de inmediato.

Erza tomó a Lucy rápidamente de la muñeca y se dirigieron a la salida, sin darle tiempo al hombre de decir nada más.

Cuando salieron, se alejaron de aquella mansión y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, la Scarlet habló:

—Esto es muy sospechoso.

—¿Qué sucede Erza? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Aquel hombre nos habló de un gremio oscuro y de bandidos que han ahuyentado y se han aprovechado de personas de este lugar, además lo más sospechoso es que dijo que nadie ha podido salir de aquí porque ellos no lo han permitido, es extraño que después de escuchar aquello, nosotras no hayamos visto nada al momento de llegar, deberían de haber vigilancia o algo. —Decía Erza muy convencida de sus palabras. —Hemos llegado en tren y hay una estación en este lugar, pero no ví nada sospechoso, a menos de que sólo se encarguen de dejar que gente inocente entre en este pueblo y no permiten que salgan.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Desde que llegamos a este lugar siento todo muy calmado, pero como si alguien estuviera vigilándonos constantemente.— Decía la maga estelar mientras le recorría un escalofrío.

—Mi principal sospechoso ha sido la gente en esa mansión, estoy segura de que traman algo.

* * *

Dos magos caminaban por algunas calles solitarias, la peliblanca seguía manteniendo su distancia con el mago de fuego, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había seguido hasta ahí. Ya no tenía nada más que hablar con él.

—Lisanna, escucha… Perdona todo lo que pasó, no quisiera…

—Ya olvídalo, ¿sí? No importa lo que digas, eso no podrá cambiar nada.

Natsu le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Después de tantos años sin verse y ahora que por fin volvían a verse, ¿ella simplemente trataba de decirle que no podrían volver a ser amigos como solían hacerlo?

Las mujeres siempre eran tan problemáticas, pensaba insistente. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No puedo ser simplemente tu amiga… No me sentiría bien, porque tú sabes…

—Lo entiendo, pero no quiero que esto quede así, ya dije que siempre estaría contigo cuando me necesitaras, no volvería a abandonarte, al menos hay que intentarlo.

La cabeza de la albina estaba confusa, estaba segura de que por ahora al menos, sería difícil estar cerca de su amigo sabiendo lo enamorada que estaba, menos cuando _ella_ regresara… La vida era tan injusta. Entonces una idea surgió de su mente:

_No pienso renunciar a ti, haré lo que sea por que te enamores de mí. Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad._

—¿Lisanna…?

—De acuerdo.

Una sonrisa sincera salió del rostro de Natsu, se sentía más aliviado gracias a las palabras de su amiga albina, pero no sabía lo que cruzaba por la mente de ella en esos momentos.

_No dejaré que me ganes esta vez, Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… nah mentira, sigue abajo xD**

* * *

—Síguelas, Shakuma. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Sí, mi señor.

El hombre se dirigió a la salida, dio algunas órdenes a los sirvientes del lugar y se marchó.

_Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia, procesando información… Titania, amiga de la infancia de Natsu Dragneel, compañera de equipo del gremio, maga clase S, una de las más fuertes del gremio. Lucy Heartfilia, hija de familia importante, maga de espíritus estelares, se unió recientemente al gremio, amiga y compañera de equipo de Natsu Dragneel. _

—Aaahh… Una chica enamorada, ¿eh? Esto será más sencillo de lo que parece.

* * *

—¿Cuándo va a llegar Lucy de la misión?— Preguntaba un aburrido Happy caminando al lado de Natsu.

—No lo sé. Mira dijo que tal vez dos o tres días, no me quiso dar información siquiera de que tipo de misión estaban haciendo.

—Erza es muy cuidadosa y lo dijo para que el cabezota de Natsu no fuera a buscar a Lucy.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Cállate!

—Te sonrojaste JUJUJU

—¡Eso es mentira!— Refunfuñaba el dragón slayer caminando más rápido dejando a su amigo atrás.

Happy extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo hasta quedar hombro con hombro con el mago. El azulado gato lo observó de reojo y vio a Natsu bastante pensativo. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Happy, sin burla ni nada parecido.

_Al fin te has dado cuenta, ¿ne?_

* * *

**Jeje ahora sí... Bueno, como ven los villanos son los de Rave Master, pero igual no se preocupen, si no han leído el manga o visto el anime no importa, no meteré historia de esa obra de Mashima ni nada, para que no se confundan, sólo hago uso de los personajes.**_  
_

**Un saludo! Nos leemos n_n**

**XIMEN-ALE ~**


End file.
